


Distance

by broken_sunshine



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 12:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Piper and Jason talk over Iris message.





	Distance

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own HOO or the characters.

Piper was glad to finally be talking to be talking to Jason. He had moved back to California last month. It was hard to have so much distance between them. Piper would be moving to California  in a week, but it felt like forever until she would finally be able to go. 

“How are things in New Rome?” Piper asks him. 

“A little crazy. We’re trying to set up a way that let’s all kids, Greek and Roman, go to school here and then they go to Camp Half-Blood during the Summer. Some of the Roman parents aren’t sure about it. Other than that it’s good. I can’t wait till you’re here.” 

“Me too.” Piper agrees. “I miss you.” 

“I miss you too. I have a meeting soon so I have to go. I love you.” Jason tells her. 

This was how most of their conversations ended. Jason having something to do. It reminded Piper of her father. “Love you too.” 

Then he was gone and she was still alone.


End file.
